


Mindless

by liquor (pleasepleaseme)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasepleaseme/pseuds/liquor
Summary: it really do be like that sometimes .





	Mindless

You almost didn’t hear the blond man’s command over the sound of running water falling around the both of you. And even when you did, you weren’t sure if you’d heard correctly.   
“What, Rog?”  
Roger Taylor stood up a little straighter and with more confidence than before, glancing at you intensely. “Drop. On your knees.”  
The both of you were currently in the shower together, which wasn’t a rare occurrence per-say, but it was new for him to insinuate things while showering. It was normally just a platonic experience of simply wanting to be closer to each-other. Of course, knowing Roger, it was only a matter of time. He was ready go anywhere and any hour.   
Your mouth hung slightly agape as you looked up at his slick figure with widened eyes in a daze of shock. He stood, waiting for you to do as told. Roger could look serious in any situation, even completely naked and soaked, his normally blond hair sticking to his head with a darker color. You weren’t exactly horrified by the idea; it was just new. There’s a first for everything.   
Slowly, you positioned yourself down on your knees, being careful not to slip in the process. Of course, you were met nearly eye-level with Roger’s cock, which stood proudly flushed, leaning up just enough to graze his pale tummy.   
Maybe you took too long staring at it in awe, or maybe Roger was just wildly impatient. Whatever the reason may have been, before you could even process anything, Roger suddenly took himself in his hand and took initiative to shove it in your mouth roughly, taking advantage of your mouth having been open in some sort of amazement. Your eyes widened as he forced himself in completely in. You let out some sort of surprised noise, which sent wonderful vibrations emitting from your throat, radiating up Roger’s length. It sent shivers down his spine in spite of being in rather warm waters. He let out a breathy moan as he tipped his head slightly back, letting his eyes roll back. You then, as always, felt Roger’s thin fingers find their way to tangle up through your hair before he grabbed handfuls tightly, gaining completely control of your head. You whimpered. The drummer spent no time before pulling his hips back just to snap them back foreword, continuing to thrust into your mouth as he moved your head back and forth in rhythm. As a drummer, roger was very good with timing even in his current state.   
Water ran directly down his face, but he didn’t care as his eyes were shut tight anyways. He grunted and growled loudly every so often. Roger was a loud one, but he didn’t like moaning per-say as he thought it was too feminine; so most sounds he made were either animalistic or simply struggles to hold more extreme pleads in.  
Roger didn’t falter in speed once and continued to fuck your throat as roughly as he could, practically barking profanities. His grip on your hair soon grew tighter and the thrusts of his hips got harder and messier. The noises he made were becoming more frequent and broken. His facial expression had completely become one of pure desperation. Of course, he wouldn’t let you see any sign of weakness as he continued to tilt his head toward the ceiling. You watched his exposed throat react along with his speaking through blurry vision. Your face was stained with tears as well as the water falling down onto you from the overhead faucet.   
It wasn’t long after that Roger’s speech simply wasn’t competent anymore and although he didn’t give much warning, you could tell he was close by his body language and the way his cock throbbed intently inside your mouth. All it took for him to look down at your beautiful blowjob eyes, as they were called, and he was shooting ribbons of white practically down your throat, the substance filling your mouth. Before you could rid of it, however, Roger quickly pulled out and stood you up.   
“Wait.” He commanded simply. You were sort of disoriented, but managed to keep your balance, thankfully. His stare alone kept you at his mercy. All he had to do was look at you with those big blue eyes and you’d practically melt and become putty in his hands.   
“Open.” He demanded, grabbing your jaw roughly, forcing you to comply regardless. He grinned cockily, looking at every aspect of the inside of your mouth being covered with his cum. Obediently, you swallowed it all with your mouth open so that he could watch it all go down. He cursed, grinning at the sight.   
Mumbling something that probably wasn’t even a full sentence, Roger then lifted you up quickly and pinned you up against the shower wall, holding you there with his lower body and one of his arms alone. He smiled devilishly at you, eyes half-lidded. You knew that look. You whined his name in anticipation, not breaking his gaze although you felt his other arm begin to creep beneath you.   
“Relax, love.” He soothed simply. Roger could go from rough and demanding to sweet and comforting in a matter of minutes. It was a talent, really.   
And then, within moments, Roger brought his hand beneath your heat and began to rub. Your breath hitched in your throat in the form of an erotic gasp. Roger felt how wet you already clearly were, and so he wasted no time to slip one of his fingers inside of you. You whimpered loudly and Roger chuckled, pressing himself up against you to try and get your attention the best he could.   
“Shh, quiet, girl.” He said in a low tone. In all reality, Roger loved hearing you; it was like music to him. But he also couldn’t have anyone else hearing; he’d already gotten enough noise complaints and atop of that, those three disco fuckers came and went from his house as they pleased. Roger knew you couldn’t keep quiet, but he liked the idea of everyone hearing him try to quiet you down, but you just not being able to help it because of how good Roger was at what he did best. Roger was better at pounding girls into the mattress than he was drumming, and some go as far to say that Queen’s drummer was the best in the world.   
The drummer began to quickly shove his fingers in and out and you managed to keep yourself contained enough, your back slightly arched as you emitted broken whimpers often. But that was only until a few minutes later when Roger added another finger inside of you and increased his speed. You couldn’t help but to cry out his name at the sudden change. Roger, alarmed at the sound, rammed you into the shower wall and stood up against you so that he could hold you there with his body alone. His now unoccupied hand roughly came to grip your mouth shut and he stared at you with intense eyes, not faltering with his other hand at all.   
“Beauty, if you keep being so loud, I’m going to have to stop... And then guess what’s going to happen? Do you know?” He questioned rhetorically. You didn’t say anything; you only stared at him with wide eyes, his hand muffling your heavy breathing.   
“Do you?” He asked again, this time more sternly. He shoved the two fingers in you sharply as far as they could go. You yelped behind his hand, your eyes squeezing shut.   
“Do you!?” He demanded for the last time, shoving a third digit in. You practically screamed behind his hand, shaking your head frantically. He took the third finger out then, knowing it’d be too intense and he wouldn’t be able to get another word in. He spoke quietly over your heavy breathing.   
“I’ll tell you what I’m going to do, dear... I’m going to ram into you with no fucking warning... And then, after, and only after I say we’re done, you’re gonna need my help to get out of here, because you won’t even be able to hold your pathetic self up on your own. Do you got that?” He spat, taking his hand off your mouth afterward carefully. You felt like your entire lower face was bruised. Shaking your head between heavy pants, you managed to warn the blond.   
“Roger, I’m gonna–“ You tried to string together desperately. Roger shook his head, quickly retracting his fingers as he cut you off.   
“No you fucking aren’t.” He stated. “Not until I say.”  
“And my baby... that wasn’t very quiet of you, either.” He grinned, shaking his head again. And then, Roger carried through with just what he promised. He entered you so quickly you felt like you were almost going to be knocked unconscious. You moaned loudly and near-instantly wrapped your arms around him, your legs also finding their way around his waist. Roger didn’t back down either. The boy practically hammered into you and you seriously thought you’d black out at some point. You yowled his name weakly, the boy egging you on to say it louder, contradicting everything from before. Everything you said had that often interrupted sound to it, like trying to talk while sitting on someone’s lap as they bounced their knee up and down. Your nails raked up his back in pure desperation, leaving red streaks against his pale skin. Roger laughed. “Aw, does the silly slut need me that bad; huh?” The blond examined you and how beautiful you looked, soaked and so undone.  
“So desperate... clawing and drooling for me.” He commented. And it was true. There was definite drool streaming out of your mouth, mixed with the shower water. You were surprised he even noticed. For Roger, it was all about the small details. “Look at the drool dripping down your fucking chin, slut... So needy.” He said more, soon after growing loud with his groans and incoherent broken phrases of dirty-talk. Roger was close and so were you.   
“Roger...” You whined weakly. The blond was panting at this point, practically sweating. “I know... Not until I say.”  
It didn’t last long. Only minutes later Roger was giving warning and permission along with it. Roger came inside of you with a loud groan of your name and you followed along right afterward. Roger let you down on your feet, and he was right. Thanks to you not standing for a while and the intensity, you did nearly fall to your knees. The blond laughed at your state and caught you, helping you up.   
“Told you.” He grinned, kissing your forehead.   
Unfortunately, the two of you didn’t have much time to catch your breath, as suddenly, the water turned cold. Seemed you took too much time and hot water. You both quickly jumped out, shrieking with laughter. Roger turned the faucet completely off and then shook that blond head of hair of his back and forth like a dog, spraying water everywhere with a smile.   
“Roger!” You giggled, shielding yourself with a nearby towel. You then wrapped said towel around yourself.   
After, you gasped as you remembered something. Roger, who was currently wrapping his own towel, mock-gasped. “What is it?”  
You hit him with another towel before using that one to dry off your hair. “You idiot! I didn’t even get to wash my hair!” You exclaimed. The male, who was now covered, softly smiled at you and then picked you up to set you on the bathroom counter. He stood close in front of you, arms wrapped around your waist.   
“Look, I’ll make it up to you.” He reasoned. You rolled your eyes playfully. “Doubtful.”  
Roger thought for a moment. “Well, I can get you backstage passes to the greatest band in the world.”   
You couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re insufferable.”  
The drummer bent down a little, leaning closer so that your noses practically touched, his eyes half-lidded.   
“You love me.” He pointed out before kissing you.


End file.
